Couples Therapy
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Lane gives Beck and Jade couples therapy.  One shot but may b longer if requested
1. Chapter 1

7:00 AM

"I can't believe Lane is making us do couple's therapy," Jade said, "We love each other"

"I know," Beck told her leaning in to kiss her, "But I think this will be good for us. Lane is right. We have been fighting a lot lately and I want to get to whatever is behind it and fix us"

"I didn't know we were broken," Jade said playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

"Jade we fight practically as a hobby," he said laughing.

"So what," she said, "Everyone needs hobbies"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather give up that hobby," he said, "You're too important to me"

"Beck," Jade said, "It's good to hear you say that"

"That's my Jade," he told her.

"DON'T talk about me like I'm property," she said

"Sorry," he told her smiling, "I love you"

"I love you too," she told him

They walked into Lane's office.

"Ah," he said, "Come on in. Take a seat"

* * *

><p>8:00 AM<p>

"Jade," Lane said, "Take off your shoes?"

"What?"

"I want you to take off your shoes," Lane repeated.

"Fine," Jade said taking off her shoes

"Beck," Lane said, "Your shoes come off too"

Beck took off his shoes.

"Now Beck I want you to put on Jade's shoes"

"Careful," Jade said, "I'm wearing high heels?"

"Jade put on Beck's shoes," Lane said

Jade rolled her eyes and did it.

"Good. Now you two are each other"

"I make a really ugly girl," Beck said

"I think you look good in a dress," Jade told him.

Beck rolled his eyes.

"Beck," Lane said, "Why the eye roll?"

"That's a reference to the fact that I did Tori's stunt for her"

"No it isn't Beck," Jade said, "But I hate how you always side with Vega"

"Jade can you think of any particular incident where he sided with Tori?"

"Where to begin," Jade said, "He-"

"No," Lane replied, "We'll deal with the main Tori issue here but I just want **one **incident?"

"Yeah," Jade said, "One of the more recent ones was when he gave me a FREAKEN time out because I said Tori must be feeling pretty stupid now after Ryder was using her?"

"Lane," Beck said, "Tell Jade I was right"

"I can't do that," Lane said

"You think it's okay for Jade to call Tori stupid after Tori is hurting enough as it is?"

"Jade why did you call Tori stupid?"

"Cause," Jade said, "Maybe now she knows how it feels to have someone enter on your territory. She **kissed Beck **on her 2nd day of Hollywood Arts. She is always coming out ahead of me. She's always the one who's a **winner **and I'm always the one who's NOT. I resent her for that."

"Beck how do you think you would feel if you were Jade?"

"Okay but I wish Jade would trust me-"

"We will deal with that issue. But right now you're Jade. Jade isn't you. How would you feel if you were Jade? Suppose you felt threatened by some guy moving in on Jade?"

"I… guess I wouldn't like it," Beck said, "I'd probably hate it and not like him very much"

"And suppose that Jade was 'always siding' with him. How would you feel?"

"So I should just-"

"BECK answer the question"

"Annoyed. Pissed off. But it's not like Jade never-"

"We're not talking about her issues now. And now we are. Jade. You're Beck. How do you feel knowing that your 'girlfriend' doesn't trust you?"

"I would try to-"

"We're not up to action yet. We're up to understanding. How would you feel?"

"I guess I might get frustrated too," Jade admitted.

"Very good," Lane said, "Beck… the real Beck, do you think you would get less annoyed with Jade if Jade trusted you more?"

"Think? I know that's true. But I felt like I was reaching my boiling point."

"Well if you would act more trustworthy I would trust you," Jade said, "But you kissed Vega on your second day of Hollywood Arts and you said the thing you knew would piss me off and you knew why it would piss me off yesterday"

"You and Tori were fighting again even after I-"

"Beck… did you say the same thing to Tori?"

"Well no," Beck said, "But Jade started the fight"

"Says who," Jade asked

"Are you telling me TORI started the fight," Beck asked

"I'm telling you that you shouldn't have assumed it was me," Jade replied.

"Beck," Lane said, "How do you think you'd feel if you were Jade?"

"But I apologized," Beck said, "Before any damage was done"

"The damage was already done Beck," Jade said, "You hurt my feeling?"

"I was the-"

"You're my boyfriend," Jade said, "That's supposed to come first"

"It does but face it Jade you're not perfect-"

"And you are?"

"Far from it," Beck said, "I see how you're feeling. How about this? I'll try to be more sensitive if you try to trust me a little more"

"Okay," Jade said

* * *

><p>9:00 AM<p>

"Beck," Lane said, "I want you to name as many things about Jade that you love in 1 minute."

"She's smart. She's witty. She can be nice. She doesn't trust easily-"

"Hold it right there," Lane said, "You said it bothers you that she doesn't trust"

"No it bothers me that she doesn't trust **me**. Some people out there are creeps."

"Jade," Lane said, "You're turn"

"Well there's only one thing that I can say. Beck loves me despite my flaws. He loves me because I'm me. He knows I'm not perfect and I sure as hell know he isn't perfect but he loves me anyway. Also he makes me be the best I can be. He doesn't let me get away with being less then I can be because he knows I can be better"

"I do love you for you Jade," Beck said


	2. Chapter 2

10:00 AM

"Jade," Lane said, "I want you to stand in front of Beck. Beck you stand behind Jade. It's time for you to learn to trust him"

"I can't," she said, "It reminds me of the time he got mad at me."

"Beck why did you get mad at Jade?"

Beck groaned. He REALLY didn't want to go into this.

"She humiliated Tori and told an embarrassing secret about her. I couldn't just ignore that could I"

"DAMNIT BECK WHO THE HELL EVER GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT YOU WERE IN CHARGE," Jade yelled.

"Is that something you guys fight about," Lane asked.

"Yeah it's something we fight about," Jade said, "Beck seems to think that he could just do whatever he wants whenever he wants-"

"You think I **wanted **to get mad at you," Beck exclaimed, "I didn't. I **want **you and Tori to be friends"

"You know it was ridiculous that you got mad in the first place," Jade snapped.

"Oh so I should be okay with someone I care about doing something **stupid**," he exclaimed.

"No," Lane interjected, "But you do know getting mad wasn't your only option"

"Well what else could I have done," Beck asked.

"Did you take the time to calm down first," Lane questioned.

"No. I was too riled up and frustrated."

"Did you ask her side of the story?"

"She didn't have one!"

"Beck you don't know that," Lane said, "What else could you have done?"

"Come on. It's not like this is new to her. Everyone has dealt with those things at one time or another"

"Are you in the Olympics," Lane asked.

"What? No I'm not"

"Really. Because you're jumping to conclusions"

Jade laughed.

"Well most people deal with those issues-"

"And some people deal with them in an extreme circumstance. Other people haven't dealt with certain situations before"

"But the normal and typical-"

"Doesn't exist. But getting back to the issue at hand, you and Jade when Jade embarrassed Tori how do you know Tori didn't antagonize Jade"

"It was the beginning of the day. I saw what happened. She was totally unprovoked."

"And what about other days," Lane asked, "What about the fact that she kissed you on her second day of Hollywood Arts. Jade may have felt entitled to exact revenge"

"But-"

"Let me ask you something. When all was said and done did Jade's behavior towards Tori change?"

"For a few days," Beck said, "and then she was meaner then ever"

"Did you get mad again?"

"I didn't have the energy to get mad again so I told her we couldn't be together until she was nice to Tori."

"Did that work?"

"Er... not so well," Beck admitted.

"Did you expect it to work?"

"Well obviously I expected it to work or I wouldn't have done it. She got really upset and I tried to just calm her down by saying "Calm down it's alright. All you have to do is be nice to Tori and..."

"I take it that didn't go over too big," Lane said,

"No. It did NOT go over too well at all. It was a complete and total disaster."

"How long did it last?"

"Too long," Jade said

"Jade," Beck interrupted, "I want you and Tori to get along."

"BECK THE ONLY WAY YOU TRY TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN IS BY SIDING WITH HER," Jade said frustrated, "It makes me feel like I'm just 2nd best"

"She's usually in the right," Beck said

"Well you know what. Maybe you should just be with her,' Jade said

"Jade don't be silly," Beck said

"Beck right now you're being very disrespectful," Lane told Beck.

"Well it gets annoying when she gets so dramatic. She's over-reacting and she doesn't need to"

"You're downplaying her feelings right now"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO," Beck exploded, "I SEE JADE PICK ON TORI ALL THE TIME. I SEE JADE EMBARASS TORI AND INSULT TORI WHEN TORI IS ALREADY HURTING AND UPSET. TORI IS MY FRIEND AND JADE IS MY GIRLFRIEND. I LOVE JADE BUT I ALSO LOVE TORI **AS A FRIEND. **SO I'M GOING TO STICK UP FOR MY FRIENDS WHEN THEY ARE BEING BULLIED"

"Do you see what happens before," Lane asked.

"Not always but most of the time"

"Vega started when she kissed you," Jade snapped.

"FOR GOD SAKE JADE THAT WAS A STAGE KISS"

"Yeah but you shouldn't have kissed her anyway. You could have easily said "Lets not do it" or even said something that didn't start with an L"

"But you were cruel to her," Beck said

"WHATEVER," Jade exploded.

"That's another thing," Beck said, "I HATE it when she says whatever"

"Do you want to just break up," Jade asked.

"No! I love you. You think some of the things you've done never upset me? But I don't hold it against you"

"Yeah right," Jade said sarcastically, "You bring it up in a million different little ways"

"I do not"

"YES YOU DO," Jade said, "Even in jokes"

"Well they're jokes," Beck said.

"I know they're jokes but it's obvious that you resent me for-"

"I don't resent **you **Jade," Beck said, "I resent some of the situations that have occurred yes but I don't resent you"

"Then why do you keep bringing it up," Lane asked gently

"Because it bothers me," Beck said

"Fair enough. But couldn't you let her know it bothers you?"

"No. She wouldn't let it go"

"You haven't given her a chance"

"I... maybe I haven't," he admitted, "But I feel like her behaviors are partly my fault"

"We're not talking about fault," Lane said, "We're talking about solutions. There is no such thing as fault in solutions"

"Alright," Beck said, "I guess you're right. Jade those things really did bother me."

"I'm sorry," Jade said, "I acted in the way I thought was best at the time"


	3. Chapter 3

11:00 AM

"So," Lane said, "Tell me about the incident that happened last Monday"

Beck mumbled.

"No speak clearly," Lane said

"I can't, Beck replied, "I'm ashamed of what I did"

"Well you weren't all wrong Beck," Jade said

"I know but I was more wrong then right"

Lane smiled. Finally they were relating to each other.

"Well you know that it was that they had the contest where the students who win take over for the teachers for a week right," Beck said

"Yes," Lane replied.

"I won the contest for Sikowitz's class," Beck said

"Okay," Lane said, "I'm following you so far"

"So anyway as you know Jade is in the class and so is Tori"

"Yeah okay"

"Well a fight broke out between Jade and Tori"

"On the first day you were teaching the class right?"

"Yes. Jade had clearly started the fight. I saw the whole thing"

"I did that time," Jade admitted

"Okay so what happened?"

"Well I... and I regret doing this but I assigned Jade detention"

"I take it she didn't react well?"

Beck laughed without humor.

"That's putting it mildly. Didn't react well would be a compliment to Jade's behavior. She literally threw a desk at my head"

"Sounds like you were angry," Lane told Jade.

"Yeah. I was angry but I absolutely deserved what I got. I was outrageously wrong and I had to be punished for what I did. I don't mind being punished when I'm wrong"

"So what happened after she threw the desk at your head?"

"I ducked," Beck said

"Okay," Lane said, "I mean what happened after all was said and done?"

"Oh," Beck said, "I wasn't sure what to do. I mean I didn't want to get myself killed but I felt like I had to enforce some semblance of order so I told her that she wasn't allowed to come on the trip on Friday"

"Ah. How do you feel about that Jade"

"Disappointed," Jade said, "But it's a well deserved punishment"

"Beck how do you feel about it?"

"Conflicted," Beck said, "I **want **to let Jade come on the trip but I feel like if I do I'd be teaching her that what she did was okay"

"I shouldn't be allowed to go on the trip," Jade said, "I did something wrong. I should be punished for what I did."

"I'm confused," Lane said, "Normally you get pissed when Beck sides with Tori"

"Yes," Jade said, "But this time I was in the wrong and I deserved what I got"

"Wait a minute," Beck said, "You mean you're not just-"

"No Beck I'm not and I don't expect to be favored all the time," Jade said

* * *

><p><p>

Okay time for a vote

Should Jade be allowed on the trip?


	4. Chapter 4

12:00 PM

Beck was surprised. He really thought that Jade expected him to side with her even when she was wrong.

"Jade," he said, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what," she asked.

"I thought you just wanted me to take your side all the time," Beck said, "I didn't realize that you just expected me to be fair. I guess I misjudged you"

"Maybe a little," she said

"Well you're coming on the trip," Beck told her, "If nothing else for taking responsibility for your own actions. That needs to be reward"

"You really mean that," she asked excitedly

"Yes," Beck said, "I really do. I don't always like your behavior but I'm **incredibly **proud of you right now. I really am."

"That means a lot to me Beck," Jade said hugging him, "You hardly ever say you're proud of me"

"Is that true Beck," Lane asked.

"Well it's rare that she does something to make me THIS PROUD," Beck said, "I mean I'm proud that she's my girlfriend and all that. I love Jade to life-"

"Don't you mean to death," Jade asked

"Nope. Life is more positive," Beck said

"You and your positive," Jade teased.

"You and your negatives," Beck teased, "Positive is a lot better. Something good comes from it"

"Unless it's not good," Jade pointed out,"I mean you know why I'm negative"

"No," Lane said, "Why **are **you negative"

"Because," Jade said, "I'm afraid to be positive."

"Why," Lane asked, "Did something happen to make you so negative?"

"Yes. My life sucks sometimes. Every time things go good something goes wrong so I've come to expect it. I got into HOLLYWOOD ARTS my father stopped loving me. I get a friend she dies. I lost my twin sister in September 11th. Why should I be positive. It's too hard"

"We need to talk about that"

"Well lets talk about it after lunch. I'm hungry"


	5. Chapter 5

1:00 PM

"Jade," Beck said, "You know I love you right?"

"I know. I love you too"

"Good," he said, "I'm glad we are doing the couples therapy"

"I guess it's good," Jade said


End file.
